Samara's Love
by MangaFan177809
Summary: Last chapter has been put in. Please note that book two will come out asap!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Out There Over The Sky

Chapter 1 Prolouge

"Mommy, what's in the sky?" asked Samara.

"Clouds, oxygen, and ozone." Anna Morgan said.

From then on I just pondered the sky. I would look up at it. I knew that I was different, but the sky was encouraging in some way. Whenever I would draw a weird picture, people would ask me why, and I didn't know, they had just become what they were. People called me a word, and I didn't like it, not at all. They called me evil. I wasn't evil, just strange. I hated sleeping in the old dusty barn with all of those mean horses. They would get scared of me and keep me up at night.I hate the stupid horses! I never had any fun, not ever. I would always have that snowstorm on TV, even when I tried to fix it. One day, I had a picture in my head of a beautiful tree.So I ripped the wallpaper in my room, and carved it into the side of the barn. Later mommy took me to this pretty place, and it had a well. I stood at the well and sung a song, while watching that tree. It was like the one I carved. The leaves were red. Then, mommy came out from behind me and said,"Remember, I love you" or something, then put a trash bag over my head and threw me down the well. She then drowned her self. I would make everyone pay. I only lived seven days after that, and it wasn't pleasent either. But all I could care about was revenge, on the people who took me away, away from my beautiful sky.

Later, I came out of the well, after I was dead, and found a boy who was like me, Aidan.

TO BE CONTINUED  
---------------------------------------

**Did you enjoy my first chapter? Well I wrote this in honor of going to see the Ring twO this weekend with my cousin. It is a very special story to me, and I hope that you enjoy chapter two when it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aidan

_Round we go_

_the world is spinning_

_when it stops _

_its just begining_

_sun comes up_

_we laugh_

_we cry_

_sun goes down _

_and then we all_

_DIE_

When I was real little, I used to sing this song. When I met Aidan, I absoulutely fell in love. This is a strange feeling for a dead girl to have, but it is true.

I talked to him, for a long time, and got to know him. We had a lot in common.

_Hello Samara._

_Hello Aidan.What's the matter?_

_Oh, nothing._

_Well, I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time._

_What is it?_

_Well, I sort of, I guess, I-I..._

_What?_

_I love you okay! I can't help that I live in a well, and that I'm a ghost!_

Aidan didn't speak to me for a long time. I was worried. I really cared about him, as did Rachel. I didn't want to hurt Aidan, but I guess, once again that evil...that...I...

Ever since I was little, I would cause strange things like hurting people to happen. They would ask me why, and I always said, because I heard it.

And I guess that was the wrong answer, so they locked me in a mental facility.The doctor was really nice, and I was honest. But they couldn't belive me. So now I will get my revenge.

**Thanks for everyone who has read thus far! I appreciate R&R!**

**If Aidan and Samara liking each other is something that bothersyou please do not read any further,**

**for Aidan tells Samara that he likes her too in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The ghost's boyfriend

I had never had a boyfriend before yesterday. **_And it was the best day I could ever have!_**

_**It all started when I went to talk to Aidan**_

_Aidan?_

_Samara?_

_Oh hi, I'm sorry...Humans and ghosts can't be together._

_Is that a fact?_

_Huh? Well I guess if the human wanted to be together._

_Well, hypothetically, I like a ghost. But I am afraid to tell her._

And I knew...Exactly what he meant.

_Well, does the ghost like you?_

_Yes._

_Well then, you shouldn't be afraid._

_Samara, I-I was afraid to talk to you because I didn't want to confess my feelings, but I-I love you OK!  
I love you too, Aidan._

And we became boyfriend and girlfriend, just like that. His mommy Rachel never knew...at least not yet.

**Sorry it was so short, I had a longer version, but I accidentaly deleted it! **

**Next Chapter:  
Samara and Aidan go on a "date" at Shelter Mountain INN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Date

_Today I get to go on a date with Aidan! I am so happy._

_Aidan?_

_Samara?_

_Can you ask your mom to let you go to Shelter Mountain?_

_Already did_

_Yea!_

_See you there._

_Love ya, bye!_

So I waited for him. He finally came.

He blushed when he saw me and I did the same.

_Aidan..._

_Samara... you look pretty tonight._

_Why thank you..._

_I can't believe how mean your dad was... that was just cruel..._

_It's okay..._

_Are you sure...Samara... you look cold... are you okay?  
I guess..._

_Let me warm you up..._

Aidan moved closer and took off his jacket and put it around me, and then embraced me...

_I will always love you Samara..._

He moved closer to my face and put his lips to mine...and we kissed.. I just had my very first kiss.

_Me...too..._

And we stayed there for a while... me in his arms...a sense of security that I had never felt since the day in the well...

_**Was it good? Please RandR... Chapter Five: Rachel finds out...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rachel Finds Out

_Rachel...Aidans mommy... she was really nice to me... but she despises me..._

_I didn't WANT to hurt anybody...but...I did...it just...came...like everything else... if only I had been born normal... if only... but at least there is ONE person whom I will always have...my Aidan..._

"Aidan honey, have you seen my dress? Aidan? Aidan?" Rachel said.

"Yes, Rachel."Aidan said.

" Why don't you call me mom, mother, or mommy? Why Rachel?"  
"I like that name"

"Oh..."

All the while Aidan was writing in his journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I haven't ever written any secrets in here before...at least not as serious as this...my girlfriend... Samara... she is a ghost... you know... not alive... but I can't tell Rachel because Rachel despises her. Samara can hear me always... unless I am asleep... she told me so...I don't really get to talk to her that much... but she shows me things...we kissed on our first date...but if Rachel found that out I would be grounded. I forgave Samara for killing Kaitie... I realize what she went through. Samara would never kill me... I am the only one that loves her now. When you watch the tape... seven days later... you're dead... and not just ordinary dead... you're all green, and have a messed up face... If you witness the death you go mental. These images that Samara sends me are scary... one no one else can see them,and two, once Rachel and I almost got killed when she didn't listen to me about the stupid deer.  
-Aidan_

"Honey, can I see your diary?" Rachel asked.

"No, Rachel...No" Aidan said.

That day during his school... Rachel read it...

_No...no..._

A single tear dropped into the book

_Not here Samara... NO!_

_YOU CANNOT LOVE HIM!YOU'RE A GHOST!LEAVE US ALONE!_

_And I knew... I had to tell Aidan at once..._

**Did you like it? This creeped me out when I wrote it... Chapter 6 Runaway**

**Chapter 6 will be the last chapter... I will have book 2 out soon after the realease of it.**

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Runaway

_I knew Rachel found out...her words were a pain to my ears..._

_I had no choice..._

_If I left, he would leave too._

I quickly left for his school. If I was lucky I could catch him at recess. If I could, then I would be able to take him with me. If not I would be in great big trouble.

When I got there he was having recess. I decided to go and talk to him.

_Aidan..._

_Samara? What are you doing here?_

_Your mom read the diary.._

_SHE WHAT!_

_Aidan, she read the diary, don't you understand... she wants me to leave you..._

_But- I-I love you..._

_I know..._

_I love you too...I don't want to part..._

_Are you leaving me?_

_No, you can come with me if that is what you wish._

"Hey look everybody, Aidan's talking to thin air!" one boy snorted.

That made me mad... so I killed him...I got my revenge on him...

_**AHHHHH! RUN AWAY!  
**Come on Aidan now's our chance!_

And we ran so fast that we got to central park in no time at all.

Our new adventure had just begun.

END PART ONE CHAPTER 6

PART TWO CHAPTER SIX

When we got there, the ice cream man was there, but we couldn't get any ice cream. So we just sat and waited for it to become nighttime.

_Aidan..._

_Samara?  
I want to be loved..._

_You are..._

_I know... but your mommy dosen't love me._

_I never meant to be any harm..._

_I know..._

_I love you Aidan! You are truly the only one who actually understands me!_

I leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned in too. We kissed.

_It's not your fault, anyway Samara, plus, be thankful you lived as long as you did. You almost drowned as a child. _

_Well, I did drown..._

_Let's sing that song together Samara._

I agreed.

_Round we go _

_the world is spinning_

_when it stops_

_it's just beginning_

_sun comes up_

_we laugh_

_we cry_

_Sun goes down_

_and then we all_

_DIE_

_Samara, I wonder why your mommy sang that song?_

_It's strange, I know._

_I dunno...I thought that Rachel told me that when your mommy was going to have you, her ultrasounds were all pictures of things like animals, and that tree._

_I must have saw them..._

_I guess so.It must have been awful to be treated like someone who is a murderer, 'cause I know that you never meant what you did. I thank you for saving my life with the deer, Samara._

_Well, I've always loved you._

Then we paused for a long moment.

_Aidan, there is no way we can be together..._

_Yes there is Samara_

_Nuh uh_

_Yes_

_No I just, I just can't believe you! I love you so much! This is just tearing us apart further!_

_I know... but this is so simple..._

_But..._

_Okay first I will explain to my mother's what you mean to me._

_Yeah..._

_And then we'll see what happens from there._

_THAT'S IT?_

_Yep. Well, Samara, it's late we'd better go to bed._

And I went to sleep that night for the very first time in years.


End file.
